Hildegarde Ernestine
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 34 | bounty = 80,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = 22th December | height = 300cm (10') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Omo Omo no Mi | dfename = Thought-Thought Fruit | dfmeaning = Thought | dftype = }} Hildegarde Ernestine is the name of the current user of the infamous known as the Omo Omo no Mi, and an influential member of one of the most powerful pirate crews in the world. Originally among the children to be chosen for a program, her ruthless tendencies were at first considered to be boons to her future cause. For many years the girl understood the value of what was being taught to her, and remained the very picture of obedience, until at last she betrayed her former comrades in order to steal the Omo Omo no Mi from a returning patrol at the tender age of twelve. At this point, Ernestine revealed her true colours, using those very talents she'd learned from the agents of the World Governments to murder every enemy onboard the vessel. And due to a mixture of natural excellence and raw ability, she proved capable of eluding the clutches of her former colleagues until she had managed to grasp the nature of her Devil Fruits power. After that she became almost impossible to track, as the then 13-year old began a life where she would abuse the power of the fruit to force couples to 'adopt' her, feeding, caring and sheltering her until her powers grew with her into adulthood. Should she ever be unmasked, her response was to quietly dispose of her own 'parents' and find another family to graft herself on to. If they already had children, she would isolate them and dispose of the child before taking their place in their mind. After she made off with the Omo Omo no Mi, she was given a bounty of 80,000,000 for the murders committed to retrieving it, and for the fact that she stole the fruit itself: which can be disastrously dangerous in the wrong hands. Following that incident, Ernestine has gone to great lengths not to leave traces behind for others to follow, aided by the powers of her Devil Fruit. That Ernestine was capable of incurring such a large bounty at the age of 12 caused her to inherit the past epithet of : "Devil Child" Ernestine. Decades of secrecy were broken when Ernestine decided to join up with one of the current Yonkō crews, where she quickly rose to a position of prominence due to her significant abilities. Appearance In addition to being blessed with excellence in the many arts of the ; Ernestine was likewise blessed concerning physical stature. Towering above the common folk at a humungous ten feet, she is like a giantess among regular humans and commands immediate attention from all around her. Ernestine's facial features are sharp but pleasing, with warm amber eyes and a very pronounced aquiline nose, the woman's blonde hair reaches down roughly to her neck. Kept at a reasonable length for the sake of practicality. Although Ernestine has never honestly been a beautiful woman, at least in her mind, she is nonetheless statuesque and comely in her own right. Curvacious and fair-skinned many rudely remark that she might've been an exemplary beauty had she not been burdened with such a nose, given the fact that Hildegarde takes particular pride in her nose, which she believes makes her look regal and dignified, such detractors usually end up in unpleasant circumstances. Years of continuous training for the sake of survival and evading capture has seen Ernestine blessed with agile and flexible muscles that are built more for speed and mobility than brute force, even though the woman is by no means deficient in that department. Ernestine's sense of personal dress is simple yet refined, choosing to don simple boots alongside a purple working woman's suit. Left open to expose a significant amount of her cleavage, which she claims is for the added comfort. Personality Ernestine does her utmost to present herself as a kind-hearted, compassionate, polite and warm individual; perpetually wearing a refreshing and highly welcoming smile and always willing to exchange pleasantries with anyone she meets. From these first impressions, one could be forgiven for thinking her misplaced among pirates. Because although her good tendencies are by no means disingenuous, they comprise but the top layer of the woman herself, and the layer she is most comfortable showing. Truthfully, Ernestine has consistently done terrible deeds throughout the life, never from enjoyment, but from necessity and to selfishly pursue her dream of living a life that is only her own. Ever since she was a little girl, freshly taken from the streets, nothing has mattered more to Ernestine than her freedom, aspirations and ambitions. Hildegarde's darker tendencies is a direct result of her harsh training and lack of parental guidance, both of her parents having met their respective ends shortly after her birth, making her an orphan until she was accepted for the CP program. Due to her ability to separate her natural empathy from her actions, Ernestine excelled at the work that would be required of her in the future, had she remained a Cipher Pol agent, but her ambitions lied beyond the reaches of the organisation. When her siblings finally caught up with her almost two decades after she left, she took it as a chance to leave the past properly behind her, remarking that by killing them she had fully liberated herself from her former ties to Cipher Pol. From the blood of her former allies, she emerged a woman reborn. As a woman destined for a life as a master assassin, Ernestine possesses an intimate knowledge of the human body and all of the different ways she might expediently dispose of an enemy. Knowledge significant enough that she has ironically sometimes been seen assisting the resident doctor of her crew with surgeries at times, having developed the rudimentary skills for it somewhere along her journey. She's developed something of a fascination for medicine as a result and is considered somewhat proficient if still an amateur in the field. When confronted in battle, Ernestine has a certain aloof and distant air to her, revealing her colder and more detached side as she for the duration of the fight turns into the assassin she was at one point destined to become. Brushing aside all of her emotions and relying entirely on calmly analysing her opponents and striving to mentally dissect their fighting styles so that she might reveal a future opening. Opponents are felled without malice, but still with cold certainty and hard-hearted disregard for their pleas. Years of living on the run having taught her that there can be no room in her heart for mercy towards a fallen enemy. Many would be surprised to learn that Hildegarde's final goal is to find a place where she might finally be able to live out the remainder of her life in peace. She holds no illusion that such a thing is impossible as the world currently is, however, and fights alongside her fellow crew members to make her Captain into the Pirate King, reckoning that only then can she have the peace she feels she requires to retire properly. History Powers & Abilities Many words have been used to describe Ernestine since an unnamed woman gave her life more than thirty-three years ago, but the one most used and most apt would be "monster". Ernestine has never been human in the eyes of most, and her existence is a cautionary tale of what happens if you're ever blessed with too much. Hailed as what is probably among the greatest prodigies of the last century, Ernestine's genius is often favourably compared to the likes of who herself was considered extraordinary within her time. She learned most of the techniques shown to her in weeks where it demanded months of others, within moments of doing so she would already have devised several ways to improve upon it utterly. Her active mind ever expanding, never ceasing to explore new horizons. Although her Devil Fruit is infamous for its sheer potential and power, Hildegarde reserves its real power in most cases due to the inherent drawbacks and limitations that come with its use, instead, she employs it judiciously and carefully alongside her excellent marksmanship to exterminate critical targets. But despite her habit of fighting from significant range, her physical prowess is also exemplary given her mastery of the , something that is quickly evident when opponents cover enough ground to engage her in melee. With a single unmodified instance of forming an immense length of raw, unadulterated destruction that eradicated a small fleet with a single kick of her legs, ripping through the woodwork and drowning a large number of her pursuers. Whereas her is so fast that it allowed her to decapitate an entire troop of marine soldiers within a single instant, with such precision that they all fell limp to the ground at the same time. Ernestine's mastery of her Devil Fruit has only served to heighten her potential exorbitantly, for with its power she can force even the strongest fighters she encounters to share their secrets with her and further refine her growing power. Blending their applications and talents within one all-encompassing fighting style that she can truly call her own. Physical Abilities Rokushiki Marksmanship Ernestine is an extraordinary marksman, wielding a set of custom-made handguns of impeccable craftsmanship, capable of firing rounds at a much faster rate than ordinary firearms, and with far greater force. As one would expect from the weapons of choice of such a fearsome woman as Hildegarde, she is superbly proficient in their use being able to blend them seamlessly in melee as well as ranged combat, owing to the virtually matchless speed and lifelong battle experience that she possesses. Significant forces have been eradicated in but an instant through her marksmanship above, which employs a wide range of different ammunition such as heavy explosives, and poisoned pellets all as the operation demands, not to mention the ability to imbue her weapons with haki to strike through various forms of damage resistance. To maximise the limited number of bullets at her disposal, she's an expert at weaving in the telekinetic powers she gained from awakening her Devil Fruit to ensure that each round is guided to strike at their target unerringly, and often being empowered through that real interaction to reach genuinely dangerous levels of might. Such as causing a single pellet to shoot forward with enough force to create a visible line of devastation in its trail. But her most dangerous bullets are those that are imbued with the primary power of the Nou Nou no Mi. Namely the ability to trap, entrance and manipulate the minds of her enemies. Ordinarily, Hildegarde must make an effort to breach the willpower of a foe she wishes to dominate or effect through the powers of her Devil Fruit, but when one of these mind bullets hit them, they can be tracked and read with great ease for a significant time. Maximizing the various advantages that her fruit offers to her while minimising the threat posed by her opponent. As for a while, every move made by them is broadcast into Hildegarde's consciousness and made clear to her. Many would argue this is a disastrous enough occurrence on its own, but each bullet imbued with her powers unleashes an overwhelming amount of psychic energies, which is known to cause the minds of her opponents to short-circuit. Breaking down their defences and leaving them dazed and defenceless unless they're able to muster a robust enough defence in time. Thought Blades There's one application of the Omo Omo no Mi that has become synonymous with Ernestine, an application which combines the Devil Fruits superior powers with Ernestine's tremendous physical ability. Formally nameless, it is however easily recognisable, for it manifests as a scintillating nimbus of purple light that enshrouds her hands. This phenomenon has been dubbed "psylight" by those who have witnessed it in action, for it appears whenever the user of Omo Omo no Mi channels their power, and its a visual cue of great psionic energies, the more vibrant the light, the greater the concentration. In most cases, it appears and fades in sudden flashes, but in this case, it is sustained over long periods of time. According to highly-trained officials who have survived encounters with her, intelligence has surfaced that these are essentially a peculiar variant of suffused with the psychic waves of her Devil Fruit. Ernestine developed this technique to form the very basis of her close-quarters fighting style, and its lethality is indisputable, as is its power. For it involves containing the raw psionic energies around her hands and sharpening them to such a point that even a casual stroke is sufficient to cut a man in twain, should she strike with purpose, the very idea of 'defence' seems meaningless. In her travels along the Grand Line, many have challenged the psionic blades with Haki; but despite all their efforts, their defeat was inevitable, strengthening ones defence is but a pointless endeavour unless one is truly extraordinary. Perhaps its most terrifying aspect lies not in its sheer cutting power, as great as that is; nay, it lies within the fact that it cuts through the mind as well as the body. Opponents who manage to survive the initial slash find that their minds are assaulted as well, the raw psionic currents flowing through the blade tearing away at their sanity. Few are those who can adequately protect their minds as well as their bodies, and unless you possess that potential, you cannot hope to be a match for this power. Devil Fruit Awakening Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshaku Haki Category:Debuted Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users